sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Εκατονταετής Πόλεμος
Εκατονταετής Πόλεμος Hundred Years War thumb|300px| [[Γαλλία Εκατονταετής Πόλεμος ]] thumb|300px| [[Μεσαιωνική Εποχή ]] - Ένας πόλεμος. Εισαγωγή Κατά τα τέλη των μεσαιωνικών χρόνων άρχισε μία σοβαρή διένεξη ανάμεσα στο βασιλέα της Γαλλίας και την Παπική Εκκλησία. Όταν το 1305, εκλέχθηκε πάπας ένας Γάλλος, γνωστός ως Κλήμης Ε΄, μεταφέρθηκε η Αγία Έδρα στην πόλη Αβινιόν της Νότιας Γαλλίας. Κατά τα 70 επόμενα έτη οι Πάπες αποτέλεσαν τυφλά όργανα των Γάλλων βασιλέων. Η Αγία Έδρα μεταφέρθηκε και πάλι στη Ρώμη το 1378. Από το 1066, που ο δούκας της Νορμανδίας, Γουλιέλμος κατέλαβε τον Αγγλικό θρόνο, ένα μεγάλο μέρος της Γαλλίας άρχισε να κυριαρχείται και να ελέγχεται από τους Άγγλους βασιλείς. Η Νορμανδία αποτελούσε τότε μια μεγάλη περιοχή της Βόρειας Γαλλίας. Μετά την πάροδο 300 περίπου ετών από την κατάληψη του Αγγλικού θρόνου από το Γουλιέλμο, ο βασιλέας Ριχάρδος Γ' πρόβαλε απαιτήσεις στο γαλλικό θρόνο. Το 1337 έκανε εισβολή στη Γαλλία και άρχισαν εχθροπραξίες που κράτησαν περισσότερο από ένα αιώνα. Ο πόλεμος αυτός έμεινε γνωστός στην ιστορία ως «Εκατονταετής Πόλεμος» και κατά τη διάρκεια του οι Άγγλοι κέρδισαν πολλές μάχες. Δεν επέτυχαν όμως τον αντικειμενικό τους σκοπό, την κατάληψη του Γαλλικού θρόνου. Κατά την περιόδο 1420-30 μία νεαρή χωρική, η Ζαν ντ’ Αρκ, εμφανίστηκε στη γαλλική αυλή, διακηρύσσοντας ότι έλαβε από το Θεό τη διαταγή να τεθεί επικεφαλής του γαλλικού στρατού και να στεφθεί ο Κάρολος, ως ο νόμιμος κληρονόμος του θρόνου στη Ρενς. Η Ζαν ντ’ Αρκ ανέλαβε πράγματι την ηγεσία του στρατού, με αποτέλεσμα να εμψυχωθούν οι Γάλλοι και να διώξουν τους Άγγλους εισβολείς. Η ίδια όμως προδόθηκε και βρήκε τραγικό θάνατο. Ο Κάρολος στέφτηκε βασιλέας ως Κάρολος Ζ'. Οι Γάλλοι ως το 1450 επέτυχαν την ανακατάληψη του μεγαλύτερους μέρους της χώρας και το τέλος του πολέμου βρήκε ισχυροποιημένο την γαλλική μοναρχία και τη χώρα ενωμένη. Μάχες A * Μάχη του Agincourt * Μάχη του Ardres * Μάχη του Auberoche * Μάχη του Auray B * Μάχη του Bergerac * Μάχη του Blackpool Sands * Μάχη του Baugé * Μάχη του Beaugency (1429) * Μάχη του Blanchetaque C * Μάχη του Cadsand * Μάχη του Caen (1346) * 1η Πολιορκία του Calais (1346) * 2η Πολιορκία του Calais (1348) * 3η Πολιορκία του Calais (1436) * Μάχη του Castillon * Μάχη του Champtoceaux * Μάχη του Chiset * Πολιορκία του Compiègne * Μάχη του Cravant * Μάχη του Crécy F * Μάχη του Formigny G * Μάχη του Gerberoy H * Πολιορκία του Harfleur * Μάχη του Herrings J * Μάχη του Jargeau L * Μάχη του La Brossinière * Μάχη του La Roche-Derrien * Μάχη του Launac * Μάχη του Massacre of Limoges * [[Limoges \Πολιορκία |Πολιορκία του Limoges * Μάχη του Loire Campaign (1429) * [[Lunalonge \Μάχη |Μάχη του Lunalonge * Πολιορκία León (1368) M * Μάχη του Mauron * Πολιορκία του Meaux * Μάχη του Mello * Μάχη του Meung-sur-Loire * Μάχη του Montiel * Μάχη του Morlaix N * Μάχη του Neville's Cross * Μάχη του Nájera O * Πολιορκία της Ορλεάνης (Orléans) P * Μάχη του Patay * Μάχη του Poitiers * Μάχη του Pontvallain R * Πολιορκία του Rouen S * Μάχη του Saint-Omer * Μάχη του St Pol-de-Leon * Μάχη του Saintes * Μάχη του Sluys * Μάχη του St. James T * Μάχη του Combat of the Thirty * [[Tournai \Πολιορκία |Πολιορκία του Tournai (1340) V * Μάχη του Valmont * Μάχη του Verneuil Πίνακας Μαχών This is a list of major battles in the Hundred Years' War, a conflict between France and England that lasted 116 years from 1337 to 1453. There are 56 of them. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * πόλεμος * Γαλλία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Πόλεμοι Δυτικής Ευρώπης Category: Πόλεμοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Category: Πόλεμοι 14ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Category: Πόλεμοι 15ου Αιώνα μ.Χ.